The teddy bear
by watervampire
Summary: Oishi and Eiji are being cosy together at Eiji his house, but someone keeps on interrupting... EijiXOishi pairing, warning: yaoi/shounen ai, however you want to call it.


**Title: The teddy bear **(because of lack of inspiration and creativity…)

**Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: oishiXeiji**

**Summary: Oishi and Eiji are being cosy together at Eiji's house, but someone keeps on interrupting.**

**Author's note: To me, it is pretty obvious I don't own anything. I just felt like writing this because of a scene in the manga during a match from the Golden Pair. Don't know exactly when again – sigh – just enjoy, okay!**

* * *

**The teddy bear:**

Oishi was at Eiji's house, and at the moment, everything was right how it was supposed to be. He and Eiji were lying on the couch in Eiji's room, doing stuff they wouldn't do in the living room. Eiji was breathing pretty heavily, his hands on Oishi's shoulders, while Oishi was roughly kissing him. His hands were next to Eiji's sides, on the couch, and Eiji was trying to pull himself up. And exactly then:

_- __Toink__ -_

Something heavy fell down on Oishi's head, making him lose his balance. One of his arms slipped away under his body and he fell to that side, landing on Eiji. Because the boy caught him he didn't fall all the way to the floor, but right now Eiji almost lay double from laughing so hard. He was clutching his sides while Oishi touched his head to check if everything was still were it was supposed to be.

To his surprise, it was.

"What was that?" He asked shocked. "It attacked me!" Eiji stopped laughing for a moment, and Oishi couldn't help but think how cute he looked with wet eyes from laughing so much. It didn't matter right now that he had been laughing about him, in fact.

"That was my teddy bear." Eiji said, placing the culprit for the terrible, planned attack back where it came from. "Somehow, it falls to the left all the time."

"Hmm." Oishi said. He'd never noticed anything like that before. Of course, this was one of the first times he'd been in Eiji's room. As a first year, they'd play tennis together, but right now, in their second year, they had become closer than that. The times he'd been here before he hadn't been sitting in this couch, that's probably why he hadn't noticed.

"So… where were we again?" Eiji asked, coming dangerously close to Oishi's face again. He just smiled and pushed the other boy down again. He pinned Eiji's arms to his sides and lowered his face a bit, so it was only inches away from him.

"I believe here somewhere." He said, but Eiji shook his head.

"Oh no, it was definitely not like that." He said and pushed Oishi back a bit after getting his hands out of his grip. "If I'm not wrong…" He pulled Oishi down towards him and buried his head in Oishi's neck. "It was something like this." Oishi sighed, knowing it wasn't true, but not really minding the current situation either.

- Toink -

Oishi's head shot up and he immediately reached with his hand to the painful spot on his shoulder. He felt his arm getting in a weird angle, and gave up on doing this. Instead, he decided to take out the culprit for the serious crime, and get his revenge. Just when he was about to throw the teddy bear out of the window to some place called 'far, far away', Eiji stopped him.

"Don't hurt him!" He said and pouted. "He probably didn't want you to be angry at him, you know. It's all just an accident." Oishi raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not an accident, but I think he was just trying to say…" Eiji took on a serious look, looking at the ceiling in deep thought. "Ah, I know it!" He said, giving the piece sign with his hand. "He just says that I should be on top . "

"You think so?" Oishi said seriously. Eiji nodded.

"Acrobatic play!" He then shouted and before Oishi realized what had happened, he had shoved away under him and was now comfortably lying on his back. "Oishi is so nice and warm." He said, going into his famous kitten mode, rubbing his head on Oishi's back. Even though Oishi liked the other guy's weight pushing on him, he didn't like the fact how he'd just been told off by his partner.

"Moon volley; throwing Eiji style!" He shouted, and turned Eiji with his back on the couch, while he himself landed on top of him again. They shared a few short kisses, and Oishi smiled knowing Eiji wouldn't try pushing him away anymore.

"It's not my fault if it falls down again." Eiji whispered in his ear. Oishi looked in his eyes confused.

"Has it been put up again then?" He asked. Eiji nodded, wrapping his legs around Oishi's waist. "I just did." He said with a smirk. Oishi's eye twitched.

- Toink -

"Ugh, that thing is really starting to piss me off!" Oishi said. Eiji just smiled, stroking Oishi's hair and at the same time softly robbing the painful spot on his back. Then the door opened, and Oishi's mother was standing in the doorway.

"Oishi, do you want to stay over for dinner?" She asked, obviously trying to ignore the fact that her son was lying on a couch, in an in many ways impossible tangled up manner.

"Sure." Oishi said in his gentle way. "Please tell me you're eating teddy bear tonight…"

* * *

**Another Author note xD...  
I hope you guys liked this, it's just another drabble-like story about Oishi and Eiji... I just love those two together, they're so perfect - goes dreaming away in her own world - please review, I love reviews! :)**


End file.
